Nickname
by Resia's Resia
Summary: 'Indon' yang dipanggil akhirnya melempar bantal didekatnya. 'Jangan panggil aku begitu' - OC!male!Indonesia. Mind to RnR?


Nickname

Disclaimer: Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya, story's idea © Th Glemt Forfatter.

Rated: T

Genre: Humor

Warning: Original Characters (OCs).

A/N: Just a fanfic, no offense.

**-x-x-x-**

**ENJOY**

**-x-x-x-**

"Kakak…"

"Indon…"

Diam.

"Hey, Indon."

Tak ada jawaban.

"INDON!"

"DIAAAM!" Ia menyahut sambil melempar bantal dari atas sofa motif kotak hijau-biru.

"Jangan-panggil-aku-seperti-itu!" Indonesia berteriak sekencang mungkin.

Membuat para makhluk yang lewat meragukan orientasi Indonesia sebagai seorang personifikasi Negara.

"Salah sendiri kau tidak menyahut awalnya!" Malaysia menyahut dengan ketus.

"Argh! Terserah!" dan Indonesia pun beranjak pergi dari teras rumah Singapura. Pemiliknya entah kemana. Tanyakan pada angin yang berhembus dengan garing yang menerpa tubuh Malaysia bertubi-tubi dengan tanpa ampun(?).

**-x-x-x-**

Netherlands, dengan pedenya pergi ke rumah Indonesia. Dengan mengisap cerutunya, ia berjalan tenang mendekati bel yang di pasang di luar gerbang dengan gapura kecil. Di tangannya ada sebuah tulip ungu dan kuning.

"Indon—"

"DIAAAM!"

Indonesia membuka pintu gerbang dan melempar sebuah sapu lidi ke wajah Netherlands. Berharap setan-setan yang menghinggapi personifikasi Negara Tulip itu menyingkir sejauh mungkin. Kalau bisa ke galaxy tetangga, Andromeda. Mungkin.

Indonesia menutup pintu dan Netherlands facepalm.

Ia beranjak pergi dari rumah mantan koloni terkaya itu. Pergi dengan wajah bercap sapu lidi made in Tasikmalaya, Indonesia.

**-x-x-x-**

Belgia menatap kakaknya yang langsung melengos masuk ke dalam rumah, sedangkan ia sedang panen Tulip di kebun depan rumah. Kenapa ga disapa coba? Ah, Belgia maklum.

Tapi…cap sapu lidi?

Ia memutuskan mengikuti kakaknya. Mungkin dia ada masalah sama nation lain. Well, mungkin juga kan?

"Br—"

"Diam."

Belgia akhirnya mengerti. Satu-satunya yang bisa buat kakaknya gitu ya, cuma satu.

**-x-x-x-**

Hari ini, Singapore berniat berkunjung ke rumah kakaknya. Atau, rumahnya dulu, ya kan?

Mungkin titan dari kesialan lagi melayang tak terlihat di sebelah cowok itu. Karena sialnya, di Jakarta lagi ada duet antara mendung-dingin-angin kencang.

"Haaah… Ampun deh…" gumamnya saat memperhatikan langit kelabu di atas taksi yang ia tumpangi.

Tanpa sadar, lingkaran yang menggerakkan mobil itu (baca: roda), berhenti. Tepat di rumah kakaknya. Dengan membayar entah-berapa-rupiah-ia-lupa, Singapore turun dari taksi dan berjalan mendekati bel.

_Ting Tong Ting_

Ia bersyukur kali ini bel rumah kakaknya bukan lagu alay, atau suara hewan mana pun. Suara bel biasa, dengan nada monoton. Terkadang, sesuatu yang biasa saja bisa membuat orang bersyukur.

"Kak Nesia…" panggilnya dari luar gerbang.

"Ya! Tunggu sebentar…" Indonesia berseru dari belakang rumahnya. Sekeras itu kah suara Indonesia? Suara dari belakang rumah ke depan rumah yang jaraknya puluhan meter saja terdengar. Atau mungkin pakai toa? Tapi toa agak tidak efektif sekarang, menurut penelitian para pengurus PMR di SMA sih gitu. (oke, ga penting. Abaikan.)

"Kak Nesia, aku masuk ya… Assalamualikum wahai ahli kubur…" ucap Singapore sambil membuka pintu gerbang berornamen reog dan ia disambut oleh gapura khas Hindu lalu setelah itu (yang Singapore lihat) ada pohon akasia. "Wow…"

Singapore masih dikageekan lagi oleh sebuah pohon pisang. Bukan, bukannya ia tak pernah melihat pohon pisang atau memakannya, tapi yang membuatnya kaget ialah sesuatu yang ada diatas daunnya. Apakah itu kucing tidur atau burung cendrawasih atau kotoran burung nemplok? Singapore menggeleng.

Ia butuh kacamata mika yang baru. Minusnya bertambah.

**-x-x-x-**

"Ini minumnya, Singapore…" Indonesia menaruh sebuah cangkir porselen bening dari atas nampan bergambar Winnie The Pooh tersenyum lebar menawarkan madu (harusnya teh).

"Terima kasih…" Singapore menyesap sedikit teh hijau di cangkir itu. "Ini dari perkebunan dimana, kak?" tanyanya iseng.

"Yang di Puncak. Lain kali kuajak kau jalan-jalan kesana deh. Atau sudah pernah ya?" Indonesia menunjuk dahinya sendiri dan mengerinyit berpikir.

"Lupakan," Singapore memasang wajah dingin. Perempuan itu tahu kalau kakaknya sudah memasang pose itu, ia seakan ada di dimensi kelima versi buku Iluminasi yang Indonesia berikan. Ia ingat apa yang Indonesia katakan saat memberikannya, 'Diksinya bagus, ceritanya inspiratif walau tokohnya agak lebay dikit.' Oke, OOT.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kak. Aku kesini ingin tahu."

"Apa?" Indonesia menoleh dengan dramatis. Singapore sweatdrop, inikah efek sinetron?

"Kenapa kakak kalau dipanggil Indon saja ga mau?" Indonesia berjengit. "Terlebih oleh kak Malay…" Indonesia mulai bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya, 'Oh, R.M Sedyatmo*, mengapa gerangan menemukan nama Indonesia…?'

"Yah… Kau ga tahu artinya sih…" Indonesia mulai manyun, Singapore memandang jijik. Ih waw…

"Memang artinya apa? Dan hubungannya dengan kak Malay?"

"Indon itu artinya budak dalam bahasanya!" Indonesia berteriak frustasi.

Singapore mengangguk paham, akhirnya. Sepertinya ia harus meluruskan salah paham disini.

**-x-x-x-**

**Fin**

**-x-x-x-**

(Listen to: The River – Good Charlotte ft M. Shadows & Synyster Gates)

(Word Count: 813 words)

*) R.M Sedyatmo, penemu asal Indonesia, yang lahir tanggal 24 Oktober 1909.

ίHola!

Saya, Ravarion yang awesome-nya ga ketulungan ini balik dengan fic OC!male!Indonesia. ¬¸¬ *apabanget*

Saya lupa bener atau ngganya the last conversation diatas. Saya lupa, soalnya ide fic ini udah tertimbun berbulan-bulan di otak saya (yang awesome) dan PC saya (yang juga awesome).

Saya sibuk akhir-akhir ini, jadi jangan salahkan saya kalau jarang publish fic atau update. (Sabtu-Minggu ini saya ujian kenaikan sabuk Taekwondo sih. Jadi ya, gitu.)

Idih, saya (yang awesome) curcol lagi ah. Udah ah.

Sekian dari saya (yang awesome lagi).

Mind to Review? Click the Review button below!


End file.
